What was she going to do?
by JamesLilyPotter1976
Summary: Oneshot about James and Lily's last year at Hogwarts. Accidental kisses. Flying accidents and Essays . Fluff


This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy!

"Potter?"

Lily said as she slid the wooden door into the Head Boy and Girl cabin.

"Did Remus get you in here?" She thought, that, obviously Remus would be head boy, not James, no.

"No, no. You're head girl then. Obviously"

"Potter, Get back to your cabin, the train's about to leave… Where is Remus?'

"Remus? Evans, I am head boy"

"What?" She asked befuddled

" You don't believe me… Do you?"

"Obviously, because you're not… right?"

"Of course I am" He said masking his hurt that Lily didn't think he should be head boy. Whilst sitting down on the cabin. He ruffled his hair and pulled out a book.

"Is that a … Book, Potter?" She sat opposite him

"Yeah, Surprised?" He lifted it up to show her the cover

"Just a bit…"

"We're not in first year anymore, Evans, I've changed and so have you. We are in 7th Year now and we are Head Boy and Girl"

"Right…" Lily felt undermined, but thought that James' new attitude wouldn't last long.

…

After showing the Gryffindor 1st years their new dorms James and Lily went up to their common room and sat next to the fire. They weren't friends… exactly, but neither were they enemies, almost.

"Surprised that I was head boy, Evans?" James asked looking up from his book. He wasn't reading it; he was just trying to impress Lily.

"Just a little bit, but I guess it makes sense"

"Alright Holidays?"

"Petunia forbade me ever to see her again," She said lightly, but there was something troubling in her voice. James alarmed by her tone went to sit next to her.

"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily started sniffling and her eyes started to water, but she looked down so James wouldn't see her face.

"Lily?" He was worried now, Lily didn't usually cry…

She stood up, with watery eyes and ran up to her dorm and closed the door. James left her a little while and but then he started to get worried so he went upstairs. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine" she said in-between sniffles.

"Of course, you're not. Can you let me in please?"

"No! I'm Fine, fine," She said… She didn't want James to see her like this. Puffy faced, red eyes and in a terrible mood.

"Okay… Lily I'm coming in, no matter what you say, I will break down this door, you know I will, so you better be decent" he chuckled, which made her chuckle.

"Okay, she said quietly as she walked to the door and opened it. The minute She saw his scruffy hair and his familiar face she fell into him and started crying onto his shirt.

"Hey, Hey, it's all right" They went and sat down on her bed. Lily didn't want to tell him what was wrong, but it felt nice to be in his shirt. Lily just sat there… for ages held by James. When she finally sat up she looked into his eyes and then looked away.

"I better go to bed, it's quite late," She said quietly. James left and went to bed too, they had to be up early for lessons.

…

When James awoke he got dressed and went down to the common room and saw a note from Lily.

_James_

_Thank You for what you did for me last night, you didn't ask anything and you just looked after me._

_Thank you_

_Lily_

…

James didn't see Lily until after dinner and they were next to the fire again, together.

"Lily…" Since when were they on first name terms? Well probably since last night, but anyway.

"Lily, are you alright, about last night?"

" Yeah, I'm fine…" She sat crossed legged on the couch opposite him

"My Parents, They… they were killed by a death eater. I just found out before I left for Hogwarts… That's why Petunia doesn't want to see me again. I was out when he came to our house… I should have been there, I could have stopped him!"

"Lily, There was nothing you could do," he said taking her hand

"Yes there was! My family was killed and I could have saved them."

"Lily, you would have been killed yourself"

"I don't have anywhere or anyone, maybe it would have been better if I was killed, nobody would have missed me"

"Don't say that" James was really upset that Lily could think such things.

"You've got me. Come here" He said, whilst brushing her fiery red hair to the side He pulled her nose-touching close to him and he looked into her emerald green eyes and he kissed her. She pulled away.

"Sorry" He said rubbing the back of his head looking down, he was embarrassed.

"I'll just go." She gestured up to her room awkwardly and ran up. James just stayed sitting and ruffled his hair and waited… for nothing, how could have he been so stupid!

He hoped that she would come back, but he was just being ridiculous, he had messed things up and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lily went back down about three hours after James had kissed her and saw him asleep. She slowly and quietly put a maroon coloured blanket on top of him. That Kiss… What was she going to do about it? Did she… like it? Well of course she did, but she wasn't going to admit it, she will just let things lie… just as she crept upstairs she caught a glimpse of his abs, phwor, those abs. Could she actually start to fancy James Potter?

…

Lily woke up and went down to the common room, James had left for Quidditch practice and he left a note.

_Lily_

_I am so sorry about what happened last night, I hope we can forget about it… I will. don't worry, I will stop trying to get you, I mean I wont think of you in that way again. We can just be friends, I hope .I am at Quidditch practice, but obviously you know that, anyway Sorry._

_James_

Lily read the note, but thought, James hadn't given up on her, had he? She put on a hoodie and trackies and went to watch James play Quidditch.

"Hey Evans" James ran up to her just as he got off his broom, he ruffled his hair and then looked down.

"Did. Did you get my note?" He asked awkwardly

"Yeah"

"Good" He said quietly He tried to recover from this awkward moment the best he could.

"So did you come down to watch us practice?"

"Obviously James…" oops she had let it slip; they were on last name terms, weren't they? She joked and smiled which put James at ease and back as his normal self.

"How 'bout some breakfast then, Lils?"

"Sure" She smiled, if she couldn't have James as a boyfriend, then at least she could have him as a friend.

…

A week later, Lily and James had not yet papered over the awkwardness, and they were getting into the swing of 7th year at Hogwarts. Lily was walking over to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor practice, _well, _who was she kidding, she was going to watch James… When she got there, there was no one there, no team, but she did see a very distraught captain, punching the floor, with a piece of paper in his hand, she knew what was on it, James' family was an obvious target for You-Know-Who, a pureblood family, who didn't follow him. Blood traitors, they called them. She probably should have gotten Sirius or Remus, It was still awkward between them, but there she was walking over to him, and she pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled away…

"Lils?" This was James… not the confident Quidditch captain, but the lost little boy.

"Yeah…?"

"My father… he was checked into St. Mungo's with Maritus " Lily shuddered, She knew what that meant… Maritus slowly turns you insane, paranoid, you don't know who anyone is, and you are in torture everyday, until, finally, with mercy, it kills you. Lily pulled James into a tight hug.

"James… I am so sorry, I can't imagine…"

She sat there with him for hours, like he had done for her… She finally helped him up and they walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence.

…

"Lils, Can you help me with this potions essay… please!" James pleaded with Lily, who was sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

"Can't you do anything for yourself?" She chuckled and got up and walked over to James, She took the parchment off him and scanned it

"James… This is actually really… good" She said surprised

"Thanks" He looked down shyly " Shocked?"

"Yeah, well, Potions is your worst class"

"Well, I've actually been paying attention, this year"

James knew the real reason was because lily had been teaching him, but he wasn't going to tell her. It had been two months since Lily's parents died and now they were really good friends.

Lily had been trying to hide her feelings for James, by reminding herself of what an immature, stupid git he was, she had been doing quite well and her and James were really good friends, and she was… happy, but as she read his potions essay, she realized, he had grown up and he was clever and he cared about Lily, maybe not in a boyfriend sort of way, but in a friendship sort of way, She felt so protected around him, even around when she was around Sev, James wouldn't hex him, not as joke, not if it wasn't necessary, maybe a couple a years ago, but not now.

…

Lily had gone down the 3rd floor corridor to check for students out of bed, while James had gone to check the Library. She spotted a lanky boy with greasy black hair at the end of the corridor

"Excuse me… You should be in bed… What house are you in?

"Lily?"

"Sev?" Severus walked towards her…

"Severus, you should be in bed, you know the curfew"

"Lily, there is something different about you…"

"What…"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Potter, recently"

Severus sensed the faintest of blushes on her cheeks

"You… like him, don't you…"

"None of your business, go to bed, its past curfew, I'm taking 20 points from Slytherin."

"Lily, he is still that immature git…" She started to walk away but Severus grabbed her wrist…

"Let go of me Severus…"

"Lily, what happened to you? You should be with me! Not him, not him…"

Lily tried to pull away again but his grip remained tight and he grabbed her other wrist. And She was facing him

"Let go of me!" She struggled and shouted.

"Lily, You _should _be with _me_!"

"Help…" She shouted, she couldn't pull free from his grip

"Fine, shout for help, you stupid filthy mudblood. I don't know what you're doing… with Potter"

He leaned forward from resistance from Lily and tried to kiss her…

"Get off me!"

"Stupedfy!"

James came running up the end of the corridor and shouted the spell with perfect precision, hitting Severus off Lily. He pulled Lily into a tight hug  
"Lils… are you alright?" She felt nice being stuffed into his robes, and she tried not to cry.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a shock…" James caressed her hair

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there…"

Maybe he wasn't over her…

"He called… called me a… mudblood," She said quietly into his robes

He hugged her tighter and then pushed her away so he could see her face

He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Just as long as you're alright… It doesn't matter what anyone says."

"Thank you…"

Lily thought how he looked after her, and maybe thought he wasn't over her yet…

James felt terrible that he wasn't there to protect Lily, She shouldn't have had to go through that, it was probably about me, he thought. So he decided he would show Lily and everyone else, including Snape to show that he was over Lily, even if it wasn't true, at some point in the nearish future, maybe he would wait, just little bit.

…

The next day, James walked up to Severus in a desolated part of the castle and cornered him up against the wall.

"Now Listen here, you little twat, I'd be in my right mind to hex you into oblivion for what you did to lily" He put his wand up against Severus' neck. He was absolutely livid.

"What I did? I was just showing her who she belonged with…"

"Severus, I could get you expelled, but the only thing keeping you here is Lily, because God knows, " He paused and gave out a little chuckle "the minute she cracks because of you, I will have no fear in going to Dumbledore, or hexing you. She is strong, stronger than you will ever be" Severus grinned. James lowered his wand and started to walk away.

"You wouldn't have the guts… You wouldn't want your precious Lily to think anything less of you..." Severus shouted. James ran back over pushed him up against the wall and pressed his wand into his neck. Severus' eyes quickly flickered with fear, but just as quickly as the fear came Severus returned his eyes to normal . James slowly lowered his wand.

"You know what…. You are not worth it"

With that James walked back down the corridor and went to his next class.

…

Sirius rushed into the head boy and girl common room. He rushed around looking for James. He spots James and runs towards him with a piece of crumpled parchment in his hands.

"Prongs, Prongs I have this great idea for-" He was cut short by James' cough as he gestured towards Lily, who was sitting on a plush red chair, reading.

"Oh…" Sirius said smiling, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah…" Sirius pulled James' up to his room. Lily heard muffled whispers from upstairs.

" Come on Prongs, It'll be a laugh"

"Padfoot, I don't want to do it!" Lily heard James say loudly, slightly angrily

"James, It's our last year!"

"Sirius, I don't care, it's stupid and immature. I DON'T want to do it" Lily heard James shout furiously.

"Fine, be boring… Have a shite year" Sirius shouted heatedly. Lily heard a door slam shut and she saw an irritated Sirius walk down the stairs and out of the common room. James shortly followed after with a solemn expression and sat down on the sofa.

"What was that about?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing… Just something Sirius wanted me to do" Lily returned to her book and looked up when James said quietly

"Bloody arsehole"

"Well, yeah, I could have told you that any day" Lily smiled and James let out a little chuckle. Lily really, genuinely thought for the first time that James wasn't that immature little git from first year.

…

James dragged Lily down to the Quidditch pitch

"James, I don't like flying, anyway I have an essay to write…" She whined as she pulled back, she saw his determined face and she realized she wasn't going to get to do her essay.

"Can't I just watch _you_ fly?" She liked that idea _very _much.

"A little crush eh, Lils?"  
"No..." She scoffed

"Hmmm" He joked "Come on Lils, It will be great"

"James, you know I don't fly, especially since what happened in first year"

"Come on Lils, That was ages ago, and you've got me"

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure"

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch and James grabbed his Broom and set it out for Lily.

"James, I don't think I can do this.." She stuttered

"Sure you can , Lils" He gently grabbed Lily's wrist and lead her onto the broom behind him.

"I'll be on it too, don't worry, so If you fall I will too" He chuckled and she just replied with a nervous smile. He softly pushed off the ground and raised up just a little at a time, soon they were fairly high up.

"James" She said nervously

"Don't worry" He started to go faster and faster until they were zooming around the Quidditch pitch.

"James!" She shouted ecstatically

"Great, huh?" He replied. Suddenly Lily started slid off the end of the broom until she was hanging of the bottom of it.

"James, you bloody idiot… HELP ME!" She shouted from underneath him.

"Hang on Lils" James tried to lower down as fast as he could so Lily would be able to just drop down. He got about half way down when Lily fell.

"Lily!" James cried worriedly. James got down to the bottom and picked up Lily and took her to the Hospital Wing. When Lily awoke she saw James sitting next to her bed. He had red swollen eyes and you could tell he had been weeping.

When he saw she was awake his mouth broke into a huge grin.

"I'm so sorry Lils…"

"What happened?"

"You fell off the broom and you got a concussion and a broken leg. Madam Pomfrey fixed up the leg, but you have been unconscious for two days, I'm so sorry"

"I told you I didn't like flying, I knew it would happen again"

"I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry" He stuttered

"James, you bloody idiot, stop apologizing"

"I'm still sorry, you said you didn't want go, I _should_ have listened, I forced you on there" He looked so worried.

"James, Don't worry, I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"I shouldn't have put you through that though"

"James, I am glad you did" She smiled at him and his face lit up.  
"You made me go out there again, face my fear, no one else would have made me do that… Thank you" They both grinned at each other. She smiled. Any other guy, at that point, would have realized that she liked him, and at this point Lily realized that she didn't just like him, but she was in love with him. James was completely clueless. James stayed with her _as a friend_ until Lily made him go to potions

…

About 3 days later ...James was leaning on the wall outside the great hall, when Romalda Vain walked out. He ruffled his hair and quickly grabbed Romalda's wrist.  
"Hey Romlada" He put on his charismatic smile…

James and lily were sitting by the fire again, just gossiping.

"Soo… I asked out Romalda today"

"Oh… What did she say?" Lily said quietly, maybe he had moved on…

"She said yes, well …who would say no" He chuckled

"Well I did for 4 years"

"Apart from you" He said quietly and hurt. He looked away.

"I think I should go to bed, I'm quite tired" She said excusing herself from him.

She briskly walked up to her dorm, so James couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. James looked up at Lily worriedly as she walked up to her dorm.

"You alright Lils?"

"I'm fine" She said not looking back on James, because she knew that the minute she looked back onto his face, she would burst into tears.

…

It was a week later and James hadn't seen Lily at all. She had left early every morning and managed to get back, whenever he was out, and she had been neglecting her Head duties, which was not like her…

Just after potions James caught Romalda outside the classroom.  
"Hey Romalda" He looked down

"Hey James" She had a beautiful smile.  
"Umm, I am really worried about Lily, I haven't seen her in a week, she has been neglecting her head duties and she didn't come to potions, I think I am going to have to cancel our date, sorry"

Romalda looked upset, but quickly recovered

"It's fine, I was quite shocked you asked me out, everyone knew you were still pining over Lily, It's fine, I know you're worried, so go look for her"

"I'm worried as a friend, Romalda, " James knew that Romalda knew he was lying, but he continued.

"I'm over Lily"

"Whatever you say" She muttered "Go find her!"

"Thanks" He grinned and ran off to the head boy and girl common room.

…

Lily had bunked off Potions, and stayed in her room. She knew James wouldn't come back, he wouldn't bunk off DADA… Not for Lily. How could she have been so stupid, now she's lost him… he's off with Romalda… It made her feel sick just to think about it, she fell her head back onto the pillow, sobbing, She couldn't stand it. How could she let _James Potter _affect her so much, he was that immature, childish, stupid prat, but now he has matured and he is responsible, but he is gone. She let him go, no she lost him, and she wanted him back, but it was too late. And it hurt to be around him, He got over her and she loved him. She was too late.

James rushed into the common room… He heard Lily sobbing her room. He crept up to her room slowly and quietly knocked.

"Lils?... Look, I know you're in there. Lils, I'm really worried about you, I haven't seen you in a week" He didn't hear a reply…

"Lils… please let me in… Have I done anything wrong?"

"Just… just go away" She said quietly

"Lils, Whatever I have done, I'm sorry, please I'm worried about you" He was desperate; he pressed his forehead against the door.

"Please… please let me in" He slid down and sat with his back against the wall. He heard Lily crying inside the room. He felt terrible that he _wasn't _there . Every once in a while, he would tell lily that he was still there, so she wouldn't feel alone _._ He must have been waiting there for hours, but he didn't mind, as long as Lily didn't feel alone. Darkness had past and it was almost light when he heard Lily

"James…"

"Lils, Are you okay?" He had a hopeful tone and pushed his back up from the door and stood up

Lily walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She saw his worried, red puffy eyes, scruffy hair and dirty, crumpled robes. You could tell he had been crying, He still looked distressed, even though it had been hours since he first heard Lily sobbing in her room.

He was exhausted, but the minute he saw her, his face lit up… Lily walked over to her bed and James followed…

"Lils, what's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?"

"I'm just so stupid, I made a huge mistake…"

"What was it?"

"I didn't realize what I had before I lost it"

"What did you lose?"

This was it, She was going to tell him, She plucked up the courage and said.

"You…"

"You haven't lost me, I'm right here, you see" he chuckled and lifted up her chin and looked into her emerald eyes.

"You're going out with Romalda… You're over me"

"Lily… I will _never_ be over you, your fiery red hair, bright emerald eyes, freckles like constellations in the sky and your fiery temper to match your hair"

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really" He had the biggest grin on his face. He put his hand around her neck and pulled her to his face. He pressed his soft lips against hers and slowly pulled away.

"I love you, Lily Evans… Always have and _always_ will"

"I love you too James"

Please Review; If you don't like it please tell me this was my first one, so I'm interested in what you think of it!


End file.
